Aca-Horror: Get Ready to Be Pitch-Slapped
by awriterofthings
Summary: There's a murderer on the loose at Barden. (Scream parody)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just something I wanted to try. It may turn out to be the worst thing ever. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

Beca entered the gym where Aubrey and Chloe were whispering to each other by the whiteboard. The two had decided to stay and get their master's degree which meant they had another year of being Barden Bellas. She took a seat beside Amy and turned to whisper to her. "What's going on?"

Amy shrugged. "I have no idea. It's really intense in here, though. I feel like I'm in an episode of_ Survivor_ and I'm about to be voted off the island."

Aubrey cleared her throat and faced the rest of the Bellas. "Now that everyone is here, Chloe and I have some news to share with you."

Stacie stopped filing her nails and looked at the older girls with wide eyes. "Oh my god, is one of you dying?"

Chatter erupted amongst the group and Beca rolled her eyes, whistling loudly to catch their attention.

"Let them finish," Beca said.

"Thank you," Chloe said to Beca before continuing. "For those of you that haven't heard the news yet, last night the bodies of Tommy Donovan and Justin Case were found."

"Oh my god," Cynthia Rose sat up straighter in her chair.

Beca tried to remember why those names sounded familiar and then it clicked. Tommy and Justin were the ones who hosted the auditions for the a capella groups. "What happened to them?"

Aubrey let out a shaky breath. "Tommy was found in his car outside of his job and Justin was found a few feet away from campus."

"They were both stabbed to death," Chloe added.

Jessica made a face of complete disbelief. "Who would do such a thing? Those guys were so nice."

"Were their murders connected?" Stacie asked.

"The police are looking into it," Aubrey said.

"What kind of knife was used?" Lilly asked, softly.

Aubrey frowned at the girl's comment and decided to ignore it. "We're canceling rehearsals for the day. Grieve, don't grieve; I don't care. Just be ready to kill it at practice tomorrow."

Amy made a disapproving face. "Not the best time to be using the word kill."

"Right, sorry."

"Anyway," Chloe continued. "We'll be holding a riff-off in memory of the two. We'll see you at the pool tonight."

The Bellas got up, talking about the news as they gathered their things.

Beca went over to Chloe and kissed her on the cheek. "Are you okay?"

Chloe nodded. "It's just really scary how something like this can happen so close to campus."

Beca pulled her girlfriend into a hug. "I know. What do you say we go back to my dorm and listen to some music?" Beca looked over at Aubrey. "You're welcome to join us."

Aubrey shook her head. "No you two go ahead. I'm going to stay here and work on some things. Beca you can look over the set list I created tomorrow and change whatever doesn't work."

Beca smiled. "Sounds like a plan." The two had learned how to work together and it made for fun Bella rehearsals."

Chloe bid her friend farewell and left the gym with her girlfriend. As soon as they were gone, Aubrey turned her attention to the whiteboard. As she began to write on the board, she heard a noise coming from the bleachers. She stopped writing and looked around but didn't see anyone. Chalking it up to her hearing things, Aubrey continued to make a to-do list for the Bellas. She heard a sound again, but this time it was one of the back exits to the gym. She turned her head just in time to see the door closing. "What the hell," she muttered now beginning to freak.

"Hey."

Aubrey gasped loudly as she turned around to see who was behind her. "God, Jesse!" She exclaimed, punching the boy in the chest.

"Ow!" Jesse rubbed where the blonde had punched him.

"Was that you? It wasn't funny," Aubrey said.

Jesse frowned. "Was what me?" Jesse asked, confused. "I just got here."

Aubrey shook her head. "Forget it. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to make sure everyone knew about the riff-off tonight."

"Oh, thanks, we're aware. I still can't believe someone killed them."

Jesse sighed. "Who knows why people do thoughtless acts like that? I better get going. I'll see you tonight."

Jesse began to walk off and Aubrey glanced at the back exit that she had seen close seconds ago. "Wait up." She grabbed her bag and left the gym with the boy.

* * *

Chloe and Beca were lying in Beca's bed together with Chloe resting her head on Beca's chest. Beca had turned on one of her more mellow playlists and the two hadn't spoken since. Beca's hand was resting on her stomach and Chloe was fiddling with her fingers.

"What if Tommy and Justin's murders weren't random?" Chloe suddenly asked. "What if someone had a vendetta out against them?"

"The police will find who did it." Beca kissed Chloe on the top of her head. "Whoever's responsible won't get away with it."

Chloe wasn't satisfied with that response. "Think about it. What do they both have in common?"

"Barden, a capella... they were friends. I didn't really know them that well so that's all I can think of, but Chloe. That's not for you to worry about." Beca pulled Chloe closer to her. "We're safe. You're safe. Okay?"

Chloe nodded against Beca's chest. "Okay."

* * *

It seemed like everyone from campus was at the riff-off that night. The pool grounds was packed and everyone was drinking and enjoying themselves. It was what Tommy and Justin would've wanted.

All groups had been cut except for the Bellas and the Trebles, who were currently battling it out in the pool. Within a few minutes, Beca brought them their win and the Bellas spread out to celebrate.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's waist and kissed her. "I'll never tire of seeing you kick ass during these riff-offs."

Beca grinned. "Sounds like I'm getting laid tonight," she said, jokingly.

Chloe leaned down and quickly sucked at Beca's pulse point. "You are definitely getting laid tonight."

Amy approached the two, shoving a drink in each of their hands. "I swear you two are attached at the lips. Dance... mingle. Make-out later."

Chloe laughed and took a sip of the drink. "I'm gonna go find Aubrey." She kissed Beca and walked off.

Beca glared at Amy. "Why do you hate me?"

Amy laughed and patted Beca on the back. "I'm sure you two will be in the backseat of her car before the night is over."

Beca laughed and spent the rest of the night laughing at Amy's crazy ways and stealing kisses from Chloe any chance she got. No one noticed one of the High Note members stumble off away from the party or the person in a black ski mask following him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Beca and Chloe were in bed the next morning with a thin sheet covering them. Beca woke up first and placed an arm over Chloe's waist; pulling her further into her body.

Chloe smiled and placed her hand over Beca's. "Mmm, morning."

"Last night was amazing." Beca placed a kiss on Chloe's neck.

Chloe turned around in Beca's arms. "This morning can be amazing too."

As the two began to kiss, the door opened and Amy sauntered in. "Hey, aca-bitches."

Chloe sighed and pulled away from her girlfriend. "Hey, Amy."

Beca tightened the bed sheets around her naked chest, irritated by the interruption. "I thought you were spending the night with Cynthia Rose."

"Yeah, the night. It's morning now. You don't have to cease and desist the sucking of each other's faces. I can tune out pretty much anything."

"Dude, no, we're stopping. Can you give us a moment to get decent?" Beca asked.

Amy covered her face with her hands. "Okay, go ahead."

Beca threw a pillow at the blonde and Chloe laughed. "It's not like she hasn't seen us naked before."

"Yeah, and that one time caused me to give up sex for a week out of fear of her walking in on us again."

There was a knock on the door and Amy opened the door. "Aubrey, hey, wanna join the party?" Amy opened the door further so Aubrey could see inside.

Aubrey looked at Beca and Chloe and shook her head. "Do you two know what each other looks like vertically?"

Beca rolled her eyes. "Amy!"

"Okay, okay." Amy guided Aubrey out of the room so the two could get dressed.

When they were decent, Chloe opened the door and saw Amy listening to Aubrey with wide eyes. "What's wrong?"

Aubrey looked at Chloe. "Scooter was found dead near the pool."

Beca moved over to the door. "The High Note?"

Aubrey nodded. "Stabbed to death just like Tommy and Justin."

Chloe looked at Beca. "All related to a cappella. I told you, Beca. Someone's after a cappella people."

"It's probably just a coincidence," Beca insisted.

"It's not," Chloe said. "Someone's after us."

Aubrey pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. "I'm holding an emergency Bellas' meeting. If there is a psycho killing aca-people, we need to come up with a plan to stay safe."

The Bellas were all in the gym talking about the latest murder and the person now being known as the Barden Killer. Chloe had told them her theory and everyone seemed to be in agreement with what she thought. Beca still thought it was silly but she had been overruled on this one.

"We were all there last night," Denise said. "Anyone of us could've been murdered."

"Yeah," Stacie agreed. "The killer was near us. What if we talked to him... or her?"

"Oh my god, what if one of us is next?" Cynthia Rose asked.

Amy looked at Cynthia Rose and then Stacie. "There's a big chance you two could be next."

Cynthia Rose's eyes widened and Stacie scoffed. "What do you mean by that?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"It's no secret that black people and sluts are one of the first to die."

Everyone muttered their agreement at this.

Stacie rolled her eyes. "That's ridiculous. If that's the case, Beca and Chloe will be high on that list."

Amy shook her head. "No, they're slutty together. You're slutty in general. If Chloe's on the list, it'll be for being a ginger."

Chloe's mouth fell open but before she could protest, Aubrey began to speak.

"Guys focus! We need to set up guidelines."

"What kind of guidelines?" Stacie asked.

We need a buddy system so that we're never alone, always have your phone on you in case of an emergency, no being off campus at night and no befriending new people because they can be the killer. Everyone understand?"

"Yeah, we get it," Stacie said. "I can't believe they haven't shut down the campus."

"They've increased security," Ashley said.

Amy rolled her eyes. "That does nothing to make me feel better. On the way here I saw a cop playing Angry Birds on his phone."

"I have to split," Stacie stood up. "I unfortunately have class."

Cynthia Rose stood up. "I'll walk with you."

Stacie sighed. "Fine, but no touching," she said as she headed towards the door.

"Totally a bad idea for them to be together in this buddy system thing. They've just doubled their chances of dying," Amy said.

"Amy this is serious," Jessica said. "How can you joke about it?"

"I am being serious. Those two are screwed." Amy was feeling scared but she always dealt with negative feelings by joking about them and that wasn't going to change now.

Denise stood up, grabbing her backpack. "I have class too. I'll see you girls later." Jessica and Ashley left with Denise.

"Those three are lucky no one notices them half the time. They might escape death." Amy stood up. "Anyway, I'm off. I need to pack a survival kit."

"I have the perfect thing for a survival kit," Lilly whispered before following Amy out of the gym.

"And then there were three," Beca said. "What are we doing?"

Chloe shrugged. "We can go back to the apartment and entertain ourselves with movies and alcohol."

"Drinking is a bad idea," Aubrey said. "We have to be aware at all times."

"Fine," Chloe stood up. "No alcohol... or maybe not as much alcohol." She pulled Beca up and linked their arms together. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

The girls were enjoying themselves playing cards games and drinking(lightly to appease Aubrey). They had put their worries about the murders and the Barden Killer aside for a few hours until Beca announced that she had to go.

"I have to get to the radio station." Beca stood up from the floor where she had been sitting around the coffee table with Aubrey and Chloe.

Chloe frowned and dropped her cards onto the table. "What about our buddy system?"

"I'll be there with Jesse and Luke." Beca bent down and kissed Chloe. "I'll come back over when I'm done."

Chloe grabbed Beca's arm to stop her from leaving and got up. "Can't you just callout?"

"I'll be fine," Beca promised. "I'll be back in three hours."

Chloe tightened her hold on Beca's arm. "It's not safe. I don't want you going."

"I'm not going to make a psycho killer turn me into a recluse."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "You're like the poster child for recluse."

Beca glared at the blonde. "I'm going to work." She looked at Chloe. "I'll be fine. I'll text you constantly."

Chloe released her hold on her girlfriend. "Fine," she huffed.

Beca brushed a strand of hair from Chloe's face. "Don't be like that. I'll be safe. I'll even make Jesse walk me to the door."

Chloe still looked unsure about Beca going to work but she nodded her head. "Okay." She kissed Beca and gently nudged her towards the door. "Go before I make you stay."

Beca smiled, placing one last kiss on Chloe's lips before waving goodbye to Aubrey and leaving.

* * *

Beca entered the radio station and joined Jesse at the table where he was gathering up CDs to stack. "Hey."

Jesse stopped what he was doing and looked at Beca. "Hey, did you hear about-,"

"I did," Beca replied. "Aubrey already has guidelines for us. We're supposed to be doing buddy systems and whatnot. The whole thing has Chloe freaked out. She thinks the killer is after anyone having anything to do with a cappella.

"I'd see why she'd think that," Jesse said. "It can't be a coincidence."

Luke exited the booth and looked at Beca. "How do you feel about staying an extra hour tonight?"

"I can't." Beca knew Chloe would be pissed if she was out too late.

Luke shrugged. "All right, I just thought you'd want to play some of your mixes."

"I do," Beca said, quickly as she pulled out her cell phone. "I have to call my girlfriend first."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "You have to ask your girlfriend permission?"

Jesse laughed. "She's dating Chloe Beale."

"That perky redhead? Luke smiled. "I'd be whipped too if I was dating that."

Beca glared at her boss as she waited for Chloe to answer her phone. "No dirty thoughts about my girlfriend."

"Who's having dirty thoughts about me?" Chloe asked, amused.

"Luke. Hey, is it okay if I stay here a little later than planned?"

"Beca you said you'd be three hours and that's even pushing it."

"I know but Jesse will be with me. I just really want to play my mixes. I'll continue texting you like I've been doing."

Chloe sighed and it was a few seconds before she responded. "I swear if you go and get yourself killed, I'm going to be really upset with you."

Beca smiled. "That won't happen."

"I love you."

Beca turned her back to Luke. "I love you too." Once the call was over Beca looked at Luke who was smiling at her.

"That whole bad ass thing you had going on... demolished."

"I thought it was ruined anyways when you found out that I'm a Bella."

"That cracked it. Now it's just..." Luke made an explosion noise as he used his hands to demonstrate something exploding.

Beca smiled. "I'm okay with that."

Luke laughed. "I'm out of here. You two don't break anything." Luke walked out leaving Beca and Jesse alone.

"Any requests?" Beca asked as she walked into the booth.

Jesse smirked. "I'm really wanting to hear _Barbie Girl."_

Beca made a face. "Forget I asked." The brunette went into the booth and got to work.

* * *

Hours later Beca and Jesse were sitting in the booth talking about Beca's relationship with Chloe.

"She's amazing, Jesse. She gets me. She makes me happy and even though it scares me, I actually don't have the urge to run."

Jesse smiled, happy for his friend. "Is she the one?"

"It's too early to be planning a wedding but yeah, I think so. I mean, I can't really imagine ever wanting to be with anyone else. I definitely want a future with her. Now enough with this sentimental talk." Beca saw something move through the half opened blinds and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Jesse looked at the window.

Beca shook her head. "I'm seeing things."

Jesse stood up. "I better finish up out there and then we should call it a night."

Beca nodded in agreement and Jesse left the booth. The brunette picked up her phone and texted Chloe letting her know she'd be over soon. As she got ready to start up a new song the electricity went out, shutting everything off.

"What the hell." Beca unlocked her phone and turned on the flashlight feature that it had. She exited the booth and used the light from her phone to look for her friend. "Jesse?" She walked over to one of the shelves and peered behind it. When she didn't see anything, she moved to the next one. Not seeing any sign of the Treble, she began to head towards the door. Beca was almost gone when she heard a faint sound. She looked in the direction she thought the sound came from and hesitated for a moment before moving towards the area. The light from her phone wavered as her hand shook slightly. Taking a deep breath, she looked behind a stack of big boxes nearly dropping her phone when she saw Jesse on the floor. His forehead had a big gash on it and the blood had already spilled down to the side of his face. She dropped to her knees and placed two fingers on his neck, relieved to find a strong pulse "Jesse," she whispered out in panic. Beca heard something drop and cursed under her breath as she quickly shut off the light on her phone so she couldn't be easily located. She dialed 911 and placed the phone to her ear.

"Nine-one-one, what's your emergency?"

"The Barden Killer is here at the on-campus radio station." Beca whispered.

Beca heard a foot scuff on the floor and froze. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment to calm her nerves before shoving the phone into her pocket with the operator still on the phone. She stayed low as she felt her way around the station, cringing whenever she made even the tiniest of sounds. When she successfully found her way to the door, she quietly opened it and crept into the front office of the station. She saw the moonlight shining into the room and bolted for the door. As soon as she was outside, she spotted a parole car a few feet away and took off towards it. She banged on the window as she tried to open the passenger's side door but realized two things; the door was locked and the cop was dead, the slit across his throat being the giveaway there. "Ohmygod!" Beca turned around and didn't see anyone. No students, no professors, no psycho killers. She turned back around to the car deciding to test the driver's door but jumped when she saw someone in a black cloak and white mask resembling the _Scream_ killer costume standing on the opposite side of the car.

She stood still with wide eyes and her mouth agape as she willed her legs to move. The masked killer slowly raised their hand and waved to her. This action sent Beca running back towards the radio station. She could hear the heavy steps behind her and before she could reach the station, she was being tackled to the ground.

Beca let out a scream and threw her elbow back, connecting with the face of the killer. She scrambled back up but before she could run, a hand was around her ankle and she was being yanked back onto the cold grass.

The Barden Killer punched Beca across the face as she struggled and straddled her, raising a knife above their head. Beca knew people always said that they saw their life flash before their eyes when death was among them but all she could think about was Chloe and the future they were about to lose with each other. Oh, and the fact that a knife was about to impale her was definitely at the forefront of her mind.

Beca let out a scream and closed her eyes as she saw the knife making its decent but all she felt was the weight of the killer lift from her body. She opened her eyes and saw Jesse rolling around on the ground with the killer. The masked killer managed to gain the upper hand and he brought his knife down towards Jesse's head but the boy turned his head away, missing the blow of the knife.

Sirens could be heard approaching them and the killer got up and took off running.

Beca quickly went over to Jesse who was pushing himself up from the ground. "Are you okay?" She placed a hand on his back as she looked him over.

Jesse simply nodded but the act made him groan as he felt his head throb.

As Beca helped him up, she heard the crunching of grass as someone approached them. She quickly looked around and saw Benji walking their way.

"Jesse? Beca?" Benji ran up to them. "What happened?" He looked at Jesse with wide eyes.

"The Barden Killer decided to play handball with my face."

Benji threw Jesse's arm around his shoulders to keep him up. He looked at Beca who seemed to not have any injuries.

"What are you doing out here?" Beca asked as she took in Benji's split lip.

"Jesse asked if I'd come here after my class so that we could walk you to your dorm and then we'd walk back to ours together."

"What happened to your lip?" Beca asked, suspiciously.

Benji touched the cut on the side of his lip. "Magic act gone wrong," he said, sheepishly.

"The way you came... did you see anyone? That's where the Barden Killer took off."

Benji shook his head. "I didn't see anyone." He gestured to Beca's face. "Are you okay? It looks like you have a bruise forming."

Beca decided her suspicion of Benji was misguided. He was probably the nicest guy on campus and he literally couldn't even hurt a fly without feeling bad. "Yeah, I'm fine." Beca looked at Jesse, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"I just didn't want to put up with an outraged Chloe if I let anything happen to you," Jesse joked through a wince as his head continued to let him know that it had been hit with the handle of a knife.

"I'm going to hear the biggest I told you so from her," Beca said as police cars began to surround them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Beca was sitting in the living room of Chloe and Aubrey's apartment with the other Bellas. She had gone there after talking to the police and making sure Jesse would be all right. He had opted out of getting stitches, instead having an EMT slap a bandage over the cut on his forehead. He was now back at his dorm with Benji.

"And you're sure it wasn't Benji?" Aubrey asked.

Beca had told them everything that had happened and now suspicion was on the magician. "I'm sure. I thought it for a moment but that was just me being cautious. We all know Benji. He wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Its always the quiet ones," Amy said. "You can't trust them." The blonde tilted her head towards Lily. "I'm just saying."

"What about Luke?" Jessica asked. "He left didn't he? He could've been the one."

Stacie shook her head. "That hot piece of man candy is not a killer."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Good deduction-ing skills. I see your lifespan isn't in any danger. I agree, though, on it not being Luke. What would his motive even be?"

No one responded.

"Exactly." Beca stood up from the couch. "I'm tired. I'm gonna call it a night."

"They already sent out an email that they're canceling classes until further notice," Jessica said as she looked over the email on her phone. "I'm gonna go ahead and head home. It's too creepy to stick around here."

Ashley and Denise voiced their agreement.

"I know some of you live far so feel free to join me. There's more than enough room at my parents' house."

"I'm in," Stacie said. "There's no way I'm staying here."

"I want to stay and see who else dies," Lily whispered.

Cynthia Rose shook her head. "You don't have to tell me twice. I'm out of here."

"Let's get our things together," Aubrey said. "This will make for a great Bella bonding experience."

Beca sighed. "You would label running from a crazed killer as a bonding experience." She followed Chloe into her bedroom. "So go ahead and say it."

Chloe turned to look at her girlfriend. "Say what?"

"I told you so. I'm sure you've been dying to."

Chloe pulled Beca to her by her shirt and placed a kiss on her lips. "I'm more concerned about you almost dying then rubbing it in your face that I was right... but I did tell you so. Maybe the next time I say there's a psychopath after a capella people you'll listen to me. Come on, help me pack so we can go to your dorm to get your things. I'm so over this campus right now."

* * *

A few days later, the police insisted that they had captured the Barden Killer. Not much had been released about the story yet but apparently one of the campus janitors was being held without bail under suspicion of being the killer. Classes had started up again and the Bellas were back to their normal routine.

"We have an event coming up." Aubrey was standing before the Bellas in the auditorium. "Who wants to solo?"

Amy raised her hand. "Obvious choice. Why do you even bother asking?"

Aubrey folded her arms across her chest. "Whenever I let you solo, you rip your clothes off. It sends out the wrong message."

"I can't help it. When I'm on stage kicking ass during my solo, I feel like a sexy beast that needs to be un-caged."

"Well then you need to try harder to tone that down. Until then, Beca you're solo-ing."

The DJ looked at Amy. "Sorry."

Amy shrugged. "You won't be as aca-mazing as me but you're not a bad choice."

"Great. That's the end of rehearsals. We'll work on our number for the event tomorrow. Any questions?"

"Is anyone going to that sorority party tonight?" Stacie asked. "All Bellas were invited."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Anyone have questions related to the Bellas?"

Stacie frowned. "That was related to the Bellas. So is anyone going?"

"I'll be there. Those frat boys love me," Amy stated.

"I need fun in my life after this past week," Cynthia Rose added. "I'll definitely be there."

"Count me out," Beca responded. She hated parties. It was really just a bunch of people making fools out of themselves.

Chloe placed her hand on Beca's thigh. "You're going."

Beca made a face of defiance. "I'm not."

Chloe leaned over and nipped at Beca's earlobe while squeezing the brunette's thigh. "It'll be fun."

Beca let out a breath. "Okay, I guess I'm going."

Amy laughed at how quickly Beca's resolve had been demolished by Chloe. "DJ bad ass extraordinaire is really DJ pussy-whipped."

Beca glared at her friend and opened her mouth to deliver a retort but anything she was about to say was interrupted by Chloe's hand traveling further up her thigh.

"Are we meeting up at the party or getting together beforehand?"

"We'll just meet at the party," Stacie said.

Cynthia Rose clapped her hands together. "I can't wait. Music and alcohol, yes please."

"Right? I've been dying for a good night out," Stacie said.

The Bellas gathered their things and made their way out of the auditorium, excited to have plans for the night.

* * *

Beca was standing in the corner nursing a cup of beer that she was holding just to put on the appearance of being a good partygoer. Chloe had gone off to dance with Aubrey leaving Beca to entertain herself.

Jesse approached the brunette with a drink of his own. "You look like you're having a lot of fun."

Beca pointed to her blank expression. "This is my "time of my life" face."

"Where's Chloe?" Jesse asked.

Beca sighed. "With Aubrey."

Jesse feigned surprise. "What? She left the anti-social to fend for herself at a social event?"

Beca glared at the boy. "I'm not anti-social."

Chloe approached the two, placing a kiss on Beca's cheek. "Miss me?"

"She's being miserable," Jesse grinned. "I'll leave you two lovebirds to it."

Chloe pulled Beca to her. "Why are you being miserable?"

"You make me come to this party and then you disappear with Aubrey leaving me to stand here like a geek that no one likes," Beca all but stomped her foot.

"I thought you were hanging with Amy," Chloe said, apologetically as she moved her lips to Beca's neck. "I'm sorry." She placed a kiss on Beca's neck. "Forgive me?"

Beca shrugged. "I guess."

Chloe grinned and pulled away from her girlfriend, taking her hand and dragging her to the nearest bathroom. She locked the door and turned to face Beca.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked.

Chloe took Beca's beer from her and set it on the tank of the toilet before pushing the girl towards the sink. "I thought I could make your party experience more enjoyable." Chloe moved her hand up Beca's shirt. "Unless you don't want to..."

"I definitely want to," Beca said before kissing Chloe.

The kiss quickly deepened and Chloe eventually found herself sitting on the bathroom counter as Beca sucked at her pulse point. Chloe moved her hands to Beca's jeans and undid them. Just as she was about to shove her hand down her girlfriend's jeans, someone knocked on the door.

Beca moved her lips to Chloe's ear. "Ignore it," she sucked at the redhead's earlobe and began to rub Chloe through her jeans.

"Fuck, don't tease," Chloe begged.

The knock came again and Beca rolled her eyes. "Find another bathroom." She kissed Chloe again and moved her hands back down to the button on her girlfriend's jeans.

The person knocked again and Beca let out a frustrated sigh. She redid the button on her jeans and Chloe got down from the counter.

"This is why I hate people," Beca stated as she turned to open the door. She jumped slightly when she saw a cloaked figure standing before her with a white mask on. She shook her head and looked at the person with disgust. "Dude, what the hell? That's not even funny." Beca took Chloe's hand and pushed past the cloaked figure.

"How has no one kicked that guy out?" Chloe asked as they rejoined the party. Beca noticed a few people looking at their phones with concern. "What's going on?"

Aubrey approached her two friends. "Guys, we just received a campus alert message. The janitor was released. His alibi during the murders checked out."

Chloe's eyes widened. "That means-,"

"Yeah," Aubrey nodded.

"Ohmygod," Chloe rushed out. "That cloaked guy we just saw, Beca... that could've really been the killer."

Aubrey frowned. "What? You saw the killer? We have to get out of here."

"We have to tell the other a cappella groups," Chloe said.

"Hey, look whose decided to join us lowly people," Jesse approached the girls with Bumper by his side.

Aubrey looked at the ex-Treblemaker. "I thought you were on tour in Europe or something."

"I'm back... obviously. I wanted to come here and see how things were holding up without my awesomeness around. "I leave in two days for L.A. I'm a busy man." Bumper spotted a familiar face. "Hey, Alison. Remember when I asked you out and you said no? Bet you wish you would've said yes now." Bumper walked off leaving the girls to talk to Jesse.

"We need to go," Beca said to Jesse.

"What? Why?" Jesse asked. "Because of the campus alert? I doubt anything will happen here in a house full of people."

"We saw someone in a cloak and mask," Chloe stated.

Jesse's posture immediately went from relaxed to tense. "Are you serious? Where?"

"In this house," Beca said. "I don't know how he got in here but he's definitely here."

"He?" Jesse asked.

"Or she, whatever," Beca said. "I'm not worried about pronouns right now. I'm worried about not being massacred.

"Where are the other Trebles?" Aubrey asked.

"Around," Jesse answered. "And Benji's at the dorm. He didn't want to come out tonight. He had a paper to work on."

"It's a Friday night. He has all weekend to worry about a paper," Chloe pointed out. "Are you sure that's what he's doing?"

"He showed up at the station too just after you guys were attacked," Aubrey added.

Jesse looked taken aback. "You don't think it's him do you? Benji isn't like that. Stop grasping at straws. If it was him, I'd be dead by now."

"That's true," Chloe said. "Okay, let's just gather everyone and get out of here."

"Will it be safe leaving here?" Jesse asked. "Their are a lot of witnesses here. The killer wouldn't try anything."

Beca looked around. "It could seriously be anyone in here."

"Beca's right," Aubrey said. "I don't feel safe here."

"All right, then let's go," Jesse said.

* * *

The Trebles and Bellas were standing outside doing a headcount to make sure everyone was with them.

"We're missing Lily and Donald," Unicycle said.

Amy thought for a moment. "I saw them come out here a few minutes ago. Maybe they went back to campus."

Beca ran a hand through her hair. This whole thing was stressful. "Try calling them."

Jesse tried calling his friend but didn't get an answer. "Nothing."

"Lily's not answering either," Jessica said.

Stacie looked at the blonde. "Maybe you just didn't hear her answer."

"No, she definitely didn't answer."

"We should call the police," Denise said.

"And tell them what?" Jesse asked. "We saw someone in a mask and cloak?"

"He's right," Cynthia Rose said. "They won't think much of that."

"Let's just find Lily and Donald so we can get the hell out of here," Stacie said.

"Let's split up. We'll find them faster," Unicycle suggested.

The a cappella groups split up and went on their search of their friends. No one spotted the blood trail on the ground leading to the back of the house.

* * *

Amy and Denise had stayed at the house to search all the rooms but didn't find their friends anywhere.

"What now?" Denise asked.

"Let's go join the others on campus," Amy said as they left the house. She had stated that it was a bad idea to split up but did anyone listen to her? Of course not. Amy got into Denise's car. "We never had to deal with things like this in Tasmania. If someone had a problem with another person, they challenged them to a crocodile wresting duel and called it a day. Well are you going to start the car?" Amy asked when Denise simply sat in her chair. She turned her head to look at her friend and saw that blood was slipping from her mouth. She looked down and saw a knife had been pushed through the chair and into Denise's stomach.

Amy didn't even bother looking in the backseat of the car. It was obvious that the killer was in there. She flung open the car door and quickly got out. She thought about running back towards the house but saw that the masked man, who had now exited the car, was between her and her safe haven. She knew she had no choice but to run towards campus.

Amy took off running and after a few seconds, despite her knowing better, stole a glance behind her. She saw that the killer was walking quickly behind her. "Shit!" The blonde picked up the pace. She was grateful the house wasn't far from campus and hoped she'd be able to make it there. "I should've done more cardio!" The blonde pulled her phone from it's location in her bra as she continued to run. Her initial purpose was to call for help but when she heard the sounds of feet hitting pavement, she realized the Barden Killer was no longer walking behind her, but running. She looked behind her and tossed her phone at the masked man's face. Hey, it was her only defense.

The cloaked figure stopped running and bent down to pick up the phone. The killer went to the contact list and scrolled through it.

Amy didn't stop running until she reached the campus. When she looked behind her, she realized that she wasn't being followed. Knowing better than to believe she was out of harm's way, she quickly continued to make her way to her dorm building.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Beca was holding Chloe's hand as they made their way through one of the dorm buildings. Beca was sure she'd lose feeling in her hand soon with how tightly Chloe was holding it but she chose to say nothing because she knew her girlfriend was scared. Hell, she was scared too. Who wouldn't be with a deranged killer on campus?

"They're not here," Beca finally said after they had walked around the entirety of the building.

Chloe looked panicked by this announcement. "Do we have to go back outside?"

Beca turned to look at her girlfriend, placing a gentle kiss on her lips before staring into her eyes. "Hey, I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe with me, okay?"

Chloe nodded and the two made their way back down to the front door of the building. Beca's phone vibrated in her hand and she looked at the message she had received. "It's from Amy. They found Lily and Donald. She wants us to meet them at the gym."

"Okay, let's go get them and then meet up with the others," Chloe said.

"I'm thinking maybe that costume we saw was just a guy playing a prank," Beca said.

"Maybe," Chloe said. "but I'm not taking any chances so let's be careful."

* * *

Aubrey and Stacie walked back towards Aubrey's car after searching around campus for Lilly and Donald.

"I vote on us driving the hell out of here," Stacie said.

"Stacie!" Aubrey chided her.

"What? We could go to the police station." Stacie looked around, feeling uncomfortable being outside knowing there was a killer roaming about. "This is just too much for me. Aren't you scared?"

"Of course I'm scared but I'm not running off to safety and leaving my friends here."

"We're not running off to safety. We're running _to _get safety," Stacie corrected. The brunette stopped walking once they neared Aubrey's car and she saw that the door was open. "Did you leave that open?"

Aubrey shook her head. "I even locked it."

"Shit!" Stacie exclaimed. "Shit, shit, shit-,"

"Okay, okay!" Aubrey cut her of. "Calm down."

"Calm down?" Stacie laughed dryly. "The killer is in the car. We're stranded."

"He's not in the car," Aubrey said. "It's a trick. Let's just run to it and get out of here."

"What if he knew that's what we would think and he actually _is _in the car?"

Aubrey let out a frustrated breath. That did make sense. "I don't know."

"You don't know? The great Aubrey Posen doesn't know? We're going to die! Do something!"

"Oh my god, Stacie just shut up!"

"Don't tell me to-." Stacie gasped in pain and Aubrey turned her head to see that the brunette had been run through with a knife.

Aubrey looked behind Stacie and saw the Barden Killer pulling the knife out of her. She quickly turned and ran towards her car but the killer got her by her hair, stopping her from reaching her destination.

The Barden Killer pushed Aubrey to the ground causing her to drop her cell phone. The cloaked figure waved the knife at her as if they were wagging their finger.

Aubrey began to scoot back away from the killer. "Why are you doing this?"

The answer she was met with was the killer plunging the knife down towards her. Aubrey quickly rolled out of the way and got to her feet. The killer was quick, though, slashing at her causing the blade to slice her arm. They then punched her across the face making her stumble back a bit.

Aubrey began to breathe heavier and she clutched her stomach as she felt herself getting ready to vomit. The killer paused and tilted their head as they watched her hyperventilate. When the killer realized that she was about to throw up, they took several steps back.

Aubrey projectile vomited and it was apparently too much for the killer, who took off running. As soon as her nerves had calmed, Aubrey made her way over to Stacie to check her pulse. Realizing that the girl was dead, the blonde made her way back to her car, starting it up and taking off towards where Beca and Chloe were supposed to be.

* * *

Chloe and Beca had been in the gym for about five minutes and Amy still hadn't arrived with the others.

"Try calling her again," Chloe said.

"She didn't answer the first ten times; I doubt she'll answer now," Beca said with irritation. Seeing Chloe's face, she quickly regretted her attitude. "I'm sorry, Chlo." She pulled the girl to her for a hug. "I'm just high-strung."

"It's okay. Serial killers bring out the worst in people," Chloe joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Beca smiled briefly at her girlfriend's attempt to ease her worry. "What if she's not here because-,"

"This is Amy we're talking about," Chloe stated. "The killer is in for trouble if he crosses her path."

The door to the gym opened and the girls were surprised to see Benji.

"What are you doing here?" Beca asked.

"I, uh, followed you here," Benji answered. "I saw you leaving the dorm and called after you but I guess you guys didn't hear me. I've been waiting outside but when you didn't come out after a couple of minutes, I got worried. Jesse texted me and told me to meet up with you guys because you think the Barden Killer is here."

Beca stepped forward so that Chloe was behind her. "You have a red stain on your shirt."

Benji looked down at his shirt and laughed. "Yeah, I spilled my drink." He took a step further inside but stopped any further movement when Beca ordered him to. "What's wrong?"

"I don't understand why you're doing this," Beca said.

Benji frowned. "Doing what?"

"Killing everyone!" Beca yelled.

Benji shook his head. "I haven't hurt anyone."

"So I'm just supposed to believe you magically appeared at the radio station? And you were the only person from an a cappella group that wasn't at the party tonight."

"I told you why I was at the radio station," Benji said. "And I had work to do so I didn't go to the party. That doesn't make me a killer." Benji walked further into the gym.

"Benji do not move!" Beca yelled. "Just... stand there." The brunette needed to figure this out. "Chloe what do you think?"

Chloe bit her bottom lip. She wasn't sure what to make of the situation either.

* * *

Aubrey jumped out of her car when she saw Amy walking out of the seniors' dorm building. "Hey, are you okay?"

"The Barden Killer got Denise," Amy said, frantically. "And I haven't been able to find anyone."

"Stacie's dead too," Aubrey said, sadly. "God, I was almost next. You need to call the police. I lost my phone."

"Mine's gone too," Amy said.

"Damn it." Aubrey ran a hand through her hair.

"Hey!" Cynthia Rose ran up to her friends. "Ashley and Jessica... they're... it happened really fast. I didn't even have a chance to help them."

"Stacie and Denise, too," Amy said. "Do you have a phone?"

Cynthia Rose held up her cell phone and Aubrey quickly took it.

"I'm calling Chloe," Aubrey said.

"What about the police?" Amy said.

"After," Aubrey said as she placed the phone to her ear.

* * *

"You know what?" Benji began. "It's okay. I get that you're both a little hesitant about trusting me. A lot is happening right now. I'm just going to step outside and wait for Jesse."

Chloe's phone rang and she saw Cynthia Rose's name appear on the screen. "Cynthia Rose?"

"It's Aubrey," the blonde corrected. "Where are you? Is Beca with you? Are you hurt?"

"We're fine. We're at the gym... with Benji. We're not sure if we should trust him. What do you think?"

"Unless he has the ability to run across campus faster than I could drive, then it's not Benji. We'll meet you at the gym. Just stay there, okay? Call Cynthia Rose's phone if you need me. Amy and I lost our phones."

"Wait, ask Amy if she texted us to meet her here," Chloe said.

"She says she didn't," Aubrey answered after a second. "Shit, Chloe. The killer is probably on their way to you. Get out of there, okay?"

"Okay," Chloe said before ending the call. "Benji, wait."

Benji stopped in between the doorway but didn't turn around.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked her girlfriend.

"Aubrey said it's not Benji," Chloe said. "The killer was across campus. She said Benji couldn't make it here that fast on foot."

"So maybe he wasn't on foot," Beca said.

"Or maybe he's not the killer," Chloe shot back. "Benji?" She frowned as the boy stayed lingering in the doorway.

Benji turned around slowly with his hands to his neck. Blood was seeping through his fingers from a slash wound across his throat.

Beca and Chloe stood with wide eyes as they watched Benji fall to the floor, revealing the Barden Killer who was now standing in the doorway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Beca grabbed Chloe by the wrist and pulled her towards the back exit. She cursed when the door didn't budge. Of course it would be locked. She turned back around and saw the masked figure still standing at the entry way. "I'm going to distract him and you're going to run," Beca whispered to her girlfriend.

"What? No," Chloe quickly disagreed. "I'm not leaving you to take on that crazy fuck."

Beca kept her eyes on the masked man who was now waving at her with his knife. "Please, Chloe. I need you to make it out of here safely, okay?"

"And what about you?" Chloe asked, angrily. "You don't think I want to see you make it out of here?"

"I'm just going to distract him," Beca said. "I can run fast."

"And I'm stronger," Chloe shot back. "There's two of us and one of him. We could try to take him."

"Yeah, two of us and one of him with a _knife_," Beca pointed out. "I think he wins."

Beca didn't have time to argue with Chloe. The Barden Killer was now walking towards them. "Fine. We get out of here together."

As the Barden Killer began to run towards them, Chloe and Beca ran up the bleachers. Beca felt a hand on her leg and she was pulled down, hitting her head in the process. "Shit," she kicked her back leg out, connecting with the killer's stomach. She watched in relief as he tumbled down the bleachers until he laid unconscious at the bottom.

Beca began to step down the bleachers towards him, but Chloe stopped her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find out who it is," Beca said with determination.

"Have you never seen a slasher movie?" Chloe asked.

"Actually, I haven't," Beca said.

"Right, of course. I forgot I was talking to the hater of films. The second you go over there, the killer is going to kill you. We're not falling for it. We're running straight for that door," she gestured to the front entrance.

Beca nodded. "Okay, let's go."

The two slowly walked down the bleachers, keeping an eye on the unconscious killer. Once they were on the floor, they took off running for the door.

Once they were outside, they saw Aubrey, Amy and Cynthia Rose running towards them.

"You're bleeding." Chloe looked at Aubrey's arm that had been wrapped with a piece of a torn shirt.

"It could be a lot worse all things considered," Aubrey said as she pulled Chloe into a hug. "I've been so worried." She pulled away from Chloe so that she could give Beca a quick hug.

"Benji's dead," Chloe said. "The killer is unconscious in the gym."

Beca frowned when she noticed the low number of Bellas that were in her presence. "Where's everyone else? Where's Jesse?"

Amy shook her head. "We're the only Bellas left. I haven't seen Jesse. That could mean several things. He's dead, he's hurt somewhere, maybe he got away... or," Amy gestured towards the gym. "maybe he's lying unconscious in there."

Beca was taken aback by the accusation. "You think Jesse's the Barden Killer?"

"We haven't seen him since we split up," Cynthia Rose said. "It's a possibility."

"He was the one that saved me back at the station, remember?" Beca asked. "It can't be him."

"Well he's unconscious you say?" Amy asked. "Let's go find out."

"What? Hell no!" Cynthia Rose yelled as she began to back away from them. "Let's get out of here."

Amy had already opened the gym door and was standing in the entryway peering inside. "Um, guys... the Barden Killer's not in here."

"What?" Beca opened the door wider and looked inside. She spotted the open backdoor and quickly turned around. "He went out the backdoor. We need to get out of here."

"To the car." Cynthia Rose took off towards the car.

"Wait!" Amy yelled but the scared Bella wasn't listening. "Aubrey where are the keys?"

Aubrey cringed. "I left them in the car. I wasn't thinking."

The car started up as Cynthia Rose got closer to it. She quickly stopped running when she saw the killer in the driver's seat.

"Run!" Aubrey yelled to the Bella.

Cynthia turned around to run but she didn't make it far as the car hit her, causing her to fly over the hood and roll over the back of the trunk.

"He's going to run her over!" Chloe said as the car began to reverse.

"She wasn't the first to die. My statistics were so off," Amy said.

Everyone looked at the blonde in disbelief.

"I'm sorry! I say insensitive things when I'm scared!" Amy ran a hand through her hair. "It's like when Aubrey bored eats."

Aubrey scoffed. "I don't bored eat."

"Guys," Beca said, getting their attention.

They looked back at the car and saw the killer exiting it. They watched as he showed them the key and then tossed it as far away as possible.

"What's the plan?" Amy asked. "I'm thinking we should just charge the sick bastard and beat the hell out of him."

"I vote for not doing that," Aubrey said.

"We need to run," Chloe said as the killer neared them.

The remaining Bellas took off running not exactly sure where they were going.

"Have the police been called?" Beca asked as they ran.

"I called them after I call Chloe." Aubrey glanced behind her and saw that the killer was gaining speed on them.

"Don't expect the police to get here until we're either all dead or we do their job for them and kill that bastard," Amy stated, still really wishing she had taken cardio more seriously.

"He's right behind us," Chloe tried to pick up speed but the flats she was wearing weren't helping much.

As they continued to run, Chloe ended up tripping and hitting the ground.

The others heard her fall and immediately stopped running to check on her.

"Shit!" Aubrey yelled when she saw how close the killer was.

"Aubrey grab her and get the hell out of here!" Beca yelled as she charged for the Barden Killer who was hovering over the terrified redhead.

Beca used all her weight to tackle the masked killer to the ground but he quickly recovered and the two began to roll around on the ground as Beca tried to avoid the knife.

"Beca!" Chloe moved to assist her but Aubrey grabbed her by the wrist.

"Go!" Beca yelled just before she was impaled with the knife through her shoulder.

"No, Beca!" Chloe yelled as the killer stabbed her girlfriend again, this time in the stomach.

"We need to go! I'm sorry." Aubrey pulled Chloe and the redhead finally took off running with tear filled eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Chloe, Aubrey and Amy stopped running as they neared the radio station. They looked around them and saw no sign of the Barden Killer.

"I think we've lost him," Aubrey said before looking at Chloe. It broke her heart to see her best friend looking so distraught. She placed her hand on Chloe's shoulder at the redhead shrugged it away. "We could've saved her."

"It was too late," Aubrey said. "I'm sorry, Chloe. She was my friend. I-,"

"You barely liked her," Chloe spat. "She meant everything to me."

"Chloe we'll miss Beca," Amy said, sincerely. "She was a good person and she wouldn't want us standing out here in the open while there's a murderer on the loose."

"Yeah, we should go inside." Aubrey gestured to the radio station. "We'll be safer in there."

Chloe allowed them to guide her into the radio station and she quickly sat down in the first chair that she saw. Aubrey locked the door and peeked out the window to make sure the killer wasn't around before turning to face Chloe. She was about to speak to the redhead when she noticed Jesse lying in a corner, beaten and bloodied.

"Oh my god, Jesse?" She rushed over to him and he greeted her with a faint smile. "What happened?"

"Threw down with the Barden Killer," Jesse replied, wincing as he tried to sit up. "The Barden Killer won."

"Is there a first aid kit here?" Aubrey asked.

"Not sure... maybe." Jesse looked around the room. "Where's everyone else? Beca? Benji?" He frowned when no one responded. "Are they..."

"Yeah," Aubrey replied, quietly.

"How'd you guys let that happen?" Jesse asked, angrily.

Chloe stood up and glared down at the injured Treble. "How did we let that happen? Do you think I just handed my girlfriend over to a psychopath, you asshole?"

"We couldn't save them," Amy added. "It's no one's fault."

"If I were there, I would've been able to," Jesse said, seething from the fact that his two best friends were dead.

"But you weren't were you?" Chloe snapped. "You were sitting in here hiding while we were out there trying to find everyone so shut up you insensitive prick!"

Aubrey placed her hands on Chloe's shoulders to try and calm her. "Hey, we're all upset. It's just us now, though so we need to stick together, okay?"

Chloe nodded and wiped the tears that had escaped from her eyes.

Aubrey turned to look at Jesse. "Okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Jesse said.

"I'll go look for a first aid kit," Amy said before disappearing further into the station.

After several minutes, Amy had Jesse patched up and they were sitting silently. They weren't sure what they were waiting for; the police to find them first or the Barden Killer. Either way, they were growing restless.

"We can't just sit in here," Chloe said.

"She's right," Amy agreed. "I'm ready to fight back. I'm over this bastard trying to kill all of us."

"So what?" Aubrey asked. "We go after a crazy person wielding a knife?"

"There are four of us?" Chloe pointed out. "We can take him."

"Three and a half." Amy looked at Jesse who was still sitting in the corner. "I doubt he'll be much help."  
Aubrey thought for a moment before nodding her head. "Okay, I'm in."

"Me too." Jesse stood up, wincing from the pain as he did so.

"Are we just going to go out there unarmed?" Aubrey asked.

"Start looking for weapons," Amy instructed. "There's got to be something here we can use against the killer."  
They began to look around and after a few minutes, the only thing they found was a hammer.

"Well, a hammer is better than nothing," Chloe said, optimistically.

"Let's do this." Amy moved to the door, clutching the hammer as she opened it. "The Barden Killer is about to be pitch-slapped."

* * *

Thirty minutes later...

"Maybe he left," Aubrey said after thirty minutes of walking. "And seriously, where the hell are the police."

"Forget the police," Chloe said. "Why are we the only ones walking around campus? It's not that late."

"I guess everyone's partying while we're fighting for our lives," Amy said.

"Sounds pretty accurate," Jesse said.

The three heard a scream and quickly looked around. The scream was heard again and they took off in the direction it came from. As they ran, Bumper came into sight.

"What the hell!" Bumper yelled when he spotted them. He had a cut on his forehead and he was limping. "There are bodies everywhere and someone just tried to kill me! I didn't come back to Barden for this shit!"

"Oh yay, Bumper's still alive," Amy said, sarcastically.

"What are you three even doing?" Bumper asked.

"We're looking for the killer," Amy replied. "We're going to get him before he gets us."

"You can join us," Jesse said.

"Yeah, I'll sit this one out," Bumper said. "I'm not a fan of trying to pick a fight with deranged killers."

"That's fine." Aubrey began to walk and the others joined her. "We'll see you later... if you're not dead."

"Wait," Bumper sped up to join them. "I'll walk with you for a bit."

As they walked in silence, looking for the Barden Killer, Bumper decided to talk.

"This will make a good documentary," the ex-Treble said. "The story of how we all survived the Barden Killer. Maybe they'll even make a movie out of it."

Chloe rolled her eyes but didn't bother commenting on anything the idiotic man said.

"This isn't exactly something I'd want to glamorize," Aubrey stated.

"Oh, come on," Bumper said. "People will love to hear how your weird vomiting problem saved your life."

Aubrey frowned. "How'd you know that?"

Bumper scratched his head. "I saw it and just assumed that's what happened."

"Very accurate assumption," Aubrey said, looking at his suspiciously.

Chloe stopped walking and turned to look at Bumper. "Where have you been all night, Bumper?"

Bumped scoffed. "Are you guys accusing me of something? I was at that party for half of the night and I spent the other half fighting for my life."

"How'd you get that limp?" Chloe asked. "And that bump on your head?"

"The killer, you idiot," Bumped snapped. "I told you."  
"Or was it caused when you were kicked down a flight of stairs?" Chloe asked.

"This is ridiculous," Bumper said. "I'm not the Barden Killer!" Bumper noticed Amy beginning to raise the hammer she was carrying and quickly pulled a gun out from where it was nestled in the back of his jeans. He pointed it at her as he took several steps back. "You're ruining my plan!"

Chloe, Aubrey, Amy and Jesse each took an instinctive step back.

"Don't move!" Bumper yelled.

"You killed them?" Jesse asked, shocked. "The Trebles were your friends. Why would you do that?"

"You're all a bunch of idiots," Bumper said. "You ruined our winning streak by losing to the Barden Bellas. I worked hard to win at the I.C.C.A every year and you let the Barden Bellas win?"

"That's what this is about?" Aubrey asked, appalled. "You killed everyone because the Trebles lost?"

"Weren't you working with John Mayer or whatever?" Chloe asked. "What do you care?"

"That fell through," Bumper stated.

"So what, you were just going to kill all of us and get famous from being the only survivor?"

"I had decided to let three of you live so that it wouldn't be suspicious that I survived but I guess I'll have to kill you now," Bumper said. "And Jesse, I'm sorry, bud, but you're dead. I need someone to pin this whole thing on."

Jesse's eyes went back and forth between the gun and Bumper. "You don't have to do this."

"I do!" Bumper yelled. "I'm not meant for mediocre living! I need to be famous!"

Chloe was seeing red at this point. "You killed Beca and all my friends so that you could be famous?"

Aubrey could see Chloe clenching her fists at her sides and was worried that the redhead would do something stupid.

"That was a little more personal," Bumper said. "Her set list was what let you guys win."

"You son of a bitch!" Chloe shouted.

Jesse moved forward to attack Bumper while his attention was on Chloe, but the ex-Treble was faster. Bumper shot Jesse in the chest and pointed the gun back at the remaining women.

"You killed him!" Aubrey yelled, shocked.

"Don't worry. You'll be joining him."

"You won't get away with this," Chloe said.

Bumper looked down at Jesse. "Of course I will. Jesse's the one that killed everyone. I already set it up so that it looks like he did it." He pointed the gun at each of the Bellas. "Now who wants to die first?" No one said anything and Bumper sighed. "I guess I'll have to choose." He looked at them until his eyes settled on Aubrey. "You."

"No," Chloe took a step forward. "I'll go first."

"Don't you dare shoot her," Aubrey warned as she pulled Chloe back to her.

Bumper looked at Amy. "Anything you want to add?"

"Could you maybe just shoot yourself?" Amy asked.

"And you just volunteered to be first," Bumper said. He frowned when he saw the three women look behind him. "I'm not falling for that. You pretend there's someone behind me and I looked and then you attack me. I'm not stupid."

"Actually you are."

Bumper turned around and was met with Beca's fist to the face causing him to drop his gun. The gun was quickly retrieved and Bumper was shot twice in the chest.

Beca took a few steps towards Chloe and her friends before dropping to her knees.

Chloe quickly ran over to her girlfriend. "I thought you were dead!" She hugged the brunette to her.

"Too tight, Chlo," Beca winced.

"Sorry." Chloe pulled away and kissed Beca.

Beca wiped the tears that began to spill from Chloe's eyes. "I'm okay. I just need _a lot_ of stitches."

Chloe looked back at the other Bellas. "We need to get her to a hospital." Chloe helped her girlfriend up.

Aubrey noticed the frown on Amy's face. "What's wrong?"

"That was anti-climatic," Amy said. "I was expecting him to die in some bad ass way like in the movies."

"Well this isn't a movie," Aubrey pointed out. "And he could've always killed us instead."

"Anti-climatic is good," Amy decided as she went to go help Chloe with Beca.

Aubrey smiled at the petite brunette. "It's good to see you alive and kicking."

"Alive and punching, actually," Beca said flexing her fingers. "That really hurt."

Aubrey rolled her eyes at the bad joke and glanced to the spot where Bumper was... except he wasn't there. "Guys he's gone."

The other three Bellas looked where Aubrey was looking and saw that Bumper was in fact gone.

Aubrey glared at Amy. "Too anti-climatic?" She asked. "Well, there ya go. He's still alive."

"Where the hell did he go?" Chloe looked around.

"He couldn't have gone more than a couple of steps," Amy assured them.

Beca nodded towards the tree. "I think he's behind there," she whispered. It was the only logical place he could be.

"What should we do?" Aubrey asked.

Beca pulled away from Chloe and Amy so that she could make her way towards the tree.

Chloe grabbed Beca by the wrist. "No, don't."

"It's okay." Beca kissed Chloe on the forehead and moved slowly towards the tree. When she neared it, she raised the gun before looking behind the tree. Her shoulders dropped when she saw that he wasn't there. "He's not here."

"Behind you!" Chloe yelled.

Beca turned around and fired several bullets into Bumper's chest but they didn't slow him down.

"Double tap, double tap!" Amy yelled.

"What?" Beca yelled.

"The head!" Amy shouted.

Beca raised the gun and shot Bumper in the head twice.

Chloe frowned. "Isn't double tapping for zombies?"

"Do you want him to get up again?" Amy asked.

Beca dropped the gun and made her way back over to her friends just as sirens sounded nearby. "The police are here as punctual as ever."

The other three girls began to laugh.

"I told you," Amy said. "They're always late to the party."

The last of the Bellas began to walk towards where they saw the flashing police lights.

Chloe put an arm around Beca's waist as they walked. "I'm thinking we should start spring break early."

Aubrey nodded. "I'm in total agreement with that," she said as the police came rushing towards them.

**THE END**


End file.
